1. The Field Of The Invention
Th present invention relates to adapter unions for installation on containers for fluids to thereby permit a conduit of smaller internal diameter to be removably attached thereto. The invention further provides an improved adapter member which may be installed on containers for fluids to permit a conduit of smaller internal diameter to be attached directly thereto. The invention is also concerned with containers for fluids having the adapter union or adapter member of the invention installed thereon, conduit joints including the adapter union and/or adapter member of the invention, and conduit systems for transporting fluids including a plurality of conduits which are interconnected with one or more of the adapter unions and/or adapter members of the invention.
2. The Prior Art
Fittings of the type commonly referred to as adapters or adapter unions have been used extensively heretofore on a wide variety of different types of containers for fluids, including tanks and vessels in general wherein fluids are stored passively, and pipes and conduits in general used in the transportation, distribution, and control of fluids. All of the above are referred to generically in the present specification and claims as being containers for fluids.
The prior art adapters or adapter unions include means for interconnecting containers for fluids having relatively large and small internal diameters. Thus, as a general rule, a sharp transition in flow rate and other factors occurs as fluid flows from a container for fluids having a relatively large internal diameter into a container for fluids having a relatively small internal diameter. The area of transition between the relatively large and small internal diameters creates a number of problems in actual practice, and especially in instances where the fluid is being transported continuously in large volume.
The adapters or adapter unions of the prior art are especially characterized by a high degree of turbulence in the throat area, i.e., the area where there is a rapid transition from a large diameter conduit to one having a relatively small diameter. This sharp increase in turbulence adversely affects the flow rate through the adapter or adapter unions, and in turn the overall efficiency of the piping system markedly. It also greatly increases the rate of errosion in the throat area. As a result, the adapter or adapter union tends to deteriorate at a higher rate than the remainder of the piping system and eventually it must be repaired or replaced. These factors are even more pronounced when a corrosive fluid is being transported, or when the system is under extremely high pressure, and/or when the fluid is being transported under conditions which create still further increased turbulence and rapid flow rates in the throat area. The safety factor becomes important as the errosion rate increases dramatically, and especially in high pressure systems. In such instances, it is especially desirable that the rate of deterioration of the adapter or adapter union be predictable so that it may be repaired or replaced periodically to prevent mechanical failure.